


Carl Hauser&Douglas Quaid

by snipeyozora



Category: Total Recall (2012)
Genre: M/M, 柯林攻法洛, 水仙, 自攻自受
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipeyozora/pseuds/snipeyozora
Summary: 20170303時期的腦洞。豪瑟：是個還算溫柔的混蛋溫拿。心靈纖細。道格：覺得自己可能會消失的魯蛇。心靈纖細到不行。
Relationships: Carl Hauser/Douglas Quaid
Kudos: 1





	Carl Hauser&Douglas Quaid

道格奎德剛經歷了一個令人挫敗的面試。  
光是填寫電子履歷表時就讓他很煎熬。  
履歷表要讓人資公司與可能的雇主很快地了解一個人。但身為一個還有點搞不清自己是誰的人，要填滿制式履歷表上所有的格子變得艱難。

「......好的，嗯、我了解......」又是一通婉拒的通知電話。道格切掉通訊，忍不住沮喪了起來。手機機械式的鈴聲再度響起，道格看了眼來電顯示：梅琳娜。他靜靜地盯著螢幕，直到文字與惱人的鈴聲都消失為止。他不想聽見梅琳娜擔心的聲音。至少在此時此刻不想。

梅琳娜勸他好幾次了，希望他到聯合新政府工作。他只是一個殖民地出身的平凡生產線裝配工人，能在公家機關幫上什麼忙？梅琳娜擁有熱情與才能，但自己只有殘缺不全的、來自過去的些許能力。而他很確定那些能力現在派不上用場了。沒有了近乎獨裁的聯邦柯黑根總理，反叛軍首領馬賽亞斯也已過世，聯邦與殖民地的議會熱烈討論全新的局面，兩方正漸漸交融了起來。

道格以為他終究會想起那個自己，那個名為卡爾豪瑟的特務的記憶。

但他沒有。他不知道當初柯黑根備份的豪瑟是否真的足夠完整，但那份記憶也已經隨著天梯消失了。他的腦海回憶依舊是，他與美麗的妻子共度了七年婚姻、在機器警察裝配廠工作了兩年、然後當他走進記憶碼公司打了一劑特務惡夢後，他與妻子的關係徹底破裂，有人告訴他這一切都不是真的——可是道格奎德還存在著。屬於道格奎德的意識與記憶仍然鮮明。

自從見過梅琳娜本人，一同經歷過這一切，他也沒再夢見他與梅琳娜被追殺的夢。但偶爾會夢到自己不再是自己，沒人會記住他，一切都消失在夢境裡這樣的夢。

道格聳聳肩膀，感到殖民地鬧區的街道空氣潮濕了起來，應該是快下雨了。沒帶傘的他立起了領口，加快了腳步。他打算抄捷徑，從窄巷回公寓。

雖然這些巷弄充斥著廉價迷幻藥、站壁賣春、幫派打劫，比起大路更不安全，不過他身上沒多少錢，應該不會惹麻煩才是...一臉殖民地窮酸樣的自己根本沒人會注意。地區幫派通常只埋伏偶爾出現在路上、看起來像是聯邦來的「上面」的人，就像前面那個被團團圍住、穿著質料看起來很棒的保暖長大衣、合身長褲、戴著看起來不便宜手錶、靴子擦得乾乾淨淨、後腦勺頭髮剪得很短很整齊、孤單一個人的那種人，才會被找麻煩。

可能是色欲薰心，被流鶯拉到小巷裡、接著地頭蛇發現比起女人便宜的賣一次肉不如男人們出手洗劫賺得更多。

「我要這傢伙的大衣！」

「他的手錶是我的！」

「把你身上值錢的東西都倒出來...」

道格正思考是否該繞路時，被圍住的男人把插在口袋裡的右手掏出，接著站在他面前的流氓倒下。被一拳擊倒的流氓倒在地上不動了。

當然啦，他的喉部可是結實地吃了一記迅捷的突刺，高速拳頭的力量都集中在喉結，那個衝擊足以讓對手瞬間無法呼吸、疼到昏厥直接倒地。一般人可能根本什麼都沒看見，道格卻看得仔細。當其他混混終於反應過來準備掄起拳頭抄傢伙時，男人已佔了先機，踢碎了左邊大塊頭男子的膝蓋、打斷高個兒的下巴、年輕的小打手鼻子被打斷，鮮血不斷冒出——男人轉過身正打算把第五個嘍囉的卵蛋踢爆時，道格看到了男人的臉——而男人也看見了他。

那一瞬間男人遲疑了一下。僅僅一秒的空隙。「小心！！」道格忍不住大叫。

第六個流氓舉起滿是釘子的棒球棍往男人頭上砸了下去。道格忍不住奔跑過去想阻止。只是揮棒落空。雖然男人出拳像是閃電般快速，重擊對方的太陽穴——但黑大衣男子的額角還是被球棒上的尖銳劃傷，流出的血滑過臉頰，男子胡亂用手抹了下，血擦過眉際、耳邊，弄得男子的臉看起來像是經歷過一場暴戾屠殺——殺人機器。道格腦海裡不禁浮現了這個字眼。

「呃、你、你沒事吧？」

道格其實覺得自己該問軟腳坐在垃圾桶上的那位妓女，她嚇壞了。

「沒事。你他媽的是誰？」男人皺起眉，一臉懷疑與怒氣，以及震驚的神色盯著他的臉——他感到自己從頭到尾被眼神掃瞄了一番。道格知道自己也做出了相同的舉動。

因為，他們簡直像是在照鏡子一樣——那張臉——絕不會錯。是『我』。

＝

道格試著想扯下男人脖頸上的頸環。如果有的話。顯然男人跟他想的是一樣的事。因為男人抓住了他皮衣的領子，火熱發燙的手掌就這樣用力扼住他的脖子——道格的手也夠快，抵在男人喉部，頸部下的血管脈動透過指尖傳來。

男人露出了困惑不解的臉，他也是。

不是偽裝？「你是誰？」男子重複了問題，他的聲音裡充滿了惱怒。

我才想問你是誰咧！更想知道自己他媽的到底是誰！自己比任何人都想知道這問題的答案好嗎！去他的自我介紹。開始下雨了。雨滴進道格的眼睛。眼前男人身影濛朧了起來，他想起了那些片段影像、那個陌生的——「……你是豪瑟。」道格脫口而出。

「豪瑟。卡爾豪瑟。」

他近得可以聞到對方身上香甜而辛辣的氣息。男人的眉皺得更深。

「你是……」你的碎片。東拼西湊、加油添醋、不完整的你。你的刪減版。你的……你。


End file.
